It's a Nice Day for a Chemical Wedding
by drharleyqueenzel
Summary: This is my rendition of the Chemical wedding with elements from the movie and influences from the novelization. Rated M for mild smut.


I counted the street lights as we passed them in one of Mister J's limousines, Frost was driving. Occasionally I couldn't suppress the bubble of hysterical laughter, and I could feel Mister J watching me with a mixture of curiosity and satisfaction. I wanted to be with him always, this mad, twisted, intelligent man. Looking over to him, I put my hand over his where it rested on his thigh and he looked down at me.  
"Where are we goin' Mister J?" I asked.  
"To a baptism, doll."  
I cocked my head to the side in confusion but decided not to ask any more questions. If he explains the joke it's not funny anymore I recalled him saying once from one of our sessions. I felt his other hand close over mine and a small, almost inaudible gasp escaped me as I met his cool grey/blue eyes. The car had come to a stop and Frost had gotten out to open the door.  
"Do you trust me?" He asked.  
I nodded, letting him lead me from the limo. We were outside an old industrial building but I was hardly paying attention. All I could focus on was his hand clutching mine as he dragged me up a set of not very structurally sound steel stairs and he pulled a pair of bolt cutters out of nowhere. Where could he even have hid those? The chain around the door handles fell with a clatter and he tossed the bolt cutters over his shoulder with little regard for them. And then my hand was back in his and I was watching him, not where he led me. He walked so confidently, he looked so attractive in his sparkly suit, his grip on my hand was strong and he remained silent before letting me go abruptly when we arrived at our destination.  
Looking to him, he just stared back at me and I took that as my cue to take in my surroundings. There was an odd odour in the air but I could not place it. There were unmarked crates around us and a few paces ahead I saw lights, bright lights shining from down below and I moved forward. There was no safety bar of any kind, no barrier to keep someone from just slipping over the edge and dropping down, down, down into the swirling pool of bubbling yellow liquid. Reading the name in stark black letters against the back wall a light bulb went off in my head: _Ace Chemicals_ it said and I felt the back of his hand trail down my arm.  
"I was born down there, baby-doll." He murmured.  
I looked down into the rows upon rows of chemical vats. Turning to him, I slowly reached out and placed my hand on his chest.  
"It created you?" I asked.  
"No, no, no, no, no, Y/N. It _completed_ me, honey. Do you want it to complete you?" He purred.  
I nodded and he grinned before becoming serious. "Question, would you die for me?" He asked.  
It seemed like such an insulting question for him to ask. I loved him; I had thrown my life away just to be a part of his because I didn't want that life anymore. He brought me to that realization; he helped me to understand the joke of the world, the joke of the Bat. People were savages, you take a person into the wild and there are no morals, there is no law, they are just concepts hanging on by a very thin thread within our society. Let a person show you who they really are underneath it all and there is nothing worth saving in that. The bat was blind, ignorant, but we see. Mister J helped me see.  
"Yes," I said instantly, but he looked dissatisfied.  
"That's too easy," He looked away, thinking for a second before continuing.  
"Would you," he paused looking at me in a way I had never seen him look at me before and I waited for him to finish expectantly. He looked almost taken aback, distracted, and his eyes flicked to my lips but in an instant he shook his head to clear it and that beautiful look was gone.  
He began again, "Would you _live_ for me?" He asked in his deep gravelly voice.  
Would I leave Y/N behind, would I leave who I was behind to be replaced with someone new? Someone potentially better? Dying for someone is easy, one shot, one stab, one small event and it was over but that isn't what he was asking. He wanted to know if I would accept him as he is, if I would live with him and his unpredictable nature, if I would kill, steal, lie, and create chaos with him. He was asking if I would live a life, a mad, euphoric, and bloody life dedicated to showing the joke of human nature with him and there was no denying what I felt. There was no denying what I _wouldn't_ do for him. So again, without hesitation I replied,  
"Yes."  
"Careful," He warned pointing a finger at me, "Do not say this oath, thoughtlessly."  
His left hand came over my mouth, his tattoo no doubt making a mock smile on my face but I couldn't stop looking at him. I wanted to fall already, I wanted to fall.  
"Desire becomes surrender, and surrender becomes power," He whispered, his hand moving as his fingertips trailed down my chin, and his index finger touched my lower lip.  
Warmth spread over me and oh, I wanted him. But he wouldn't let me, I know he wouldn't, he wanted my surrender. He wanted me to be reborn, and I wanted it too.  
"Do you want this?"  
"I do." I said with conviction.  
He rolled his neck, pleased with me, but he needed more and I was willing to give it. "Say it, say it," he growled.  
"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty,"  
"Please." I said in a small voice that was half a beg, and half a husky whimper.  
"Oh, _God_ you're so… _good_." He praised me before taking a few steps back.  
His eyes burned me, as I looked back down at the chemical pool. I could have just jumped but I wanted to watch him, I wanted him to watch me. I wanted him to see what I would do for him. He gestured to me in a way that said _"Go on Y/N, go on baby, and show me how good of a girl you can be"._ Spreading my arms out I sold my soul to him as I fell.

***Mister J

I smirked, looking down at my birthplace where Y/N had disappeared. Well, that's that. She's gone, and now I can reclaim Gotham. Turning to leave and return to Frost I paused, her sweet little face appearing in my head and her sexy little voice whispering "I do" as she had surrendered herself to me. It angered me that I couldn't keep walking. I wanted to pull her out of the vat just to shake her furiously and demand what spell she had cast. She had something over me, the moment she said those honeyed little words, and disappeared over the edge, she had something over me and I didn't like it. In fact I loathed it. Rolling my neck in irritation I growled, whipping off my coat and diving over the edge after her. Hitting the chemical pool I felt juiced, I plunged into it like a bullet and my hands found her toned little body and I rose out of the depths of it with her… and she was beautiful.  
Her skin was so pale now, so fine. There was no trace of her once golden glow, no; her skin was a perfect alabaster just like mine. Her hair was a beautiful white and she wasn't breathing. Why wasn't she breathing?  
Anger flared within me, "I don't think so Y/N, you do not get to leave me. You chose this; you do not get to die on me." I growled and my lips covered hers.  
I don't know at what point it worked but her chest arched as she gasped, her eyes which had once been the darkest of blues now matched my own steely grey eyes. I felt a twinge of something, maybe irritation, or maybe it was the chemicals when I saw her… the real Y/N at last when she grinned, looking at me like I was her God. Her hand came behind my neck, her lips pressing against mine, and that sweet tongue of hers only confirmed how good it was that she was now mine.

***Y/N

He laughed, holding me in the vat of chemicals. My skin tingled, my mind was in a state of complete and total ecstasy as I laughed with him, clutching onto him as our clothes disintegrated creating a blue and red explosion of colour around us. He looked down at me then, his makeup running down his face and the almost creamy chemical residue covered us both but I had never loved him more.  
"Let's go home, baby."  
 _Home._ I grinned as he climbed out of the vat, going down the ladder that ran down its side. I followed, turning to him as I neared the bottom and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. His fingers bit into my hips and I kissed him as he walked, needing his touch more than air and when we got outside I scarcely heard Frost say "What the hell happened to you two?"  
Mister J let me down and I turned to Frost, grinning, "Hiya Frosty, Muuuuahhhhh!" I gave his cheek a big kiss before climbing into the car, laughing, as Mister J came crawling in on all fours growling after me.

***

I grunted as my cheek hit the stone wall of the shower, Mister J's hand wound violently in my hair as he took me without any regard for the term 'gentle' but I had no protest, all I could do was moan. No dreams could amount to this, no feeling could ever be as good as how he felt inside me.  
"Say it, say it Y/N" He ground out.  
"I'm yours," I panted, leaning back so I could cup the back of his neck and I heard his breath coming out in hard, purring growls in my hear. His hand came up to my throat and I gasped, feeling his teeth bite into my shoulder.  
"Say it, baby, say it!"  
I could barely contain myself, let alone say anything. He stopped abruptly and I tried to move against him but he held me firmly in place.  
"Puddin'" I groaned, needing him to move, needing him to take me.  
"I said," his hand tightened around my throat and I shivered, on the verge of begging. " _Say. It._ "  
"I'm yours, only yours, now and forever."  
"That's right baby," he whispered, and he took me without mercy.


End file.
